The following disease categories and treatment respectively have been represented in Phase II studies: carcinoma of the tongue and adriamycin, cyclophosphamide, and vincristine (Ad-CON-FU) (1); nasopharyngeal carcinoma and Ad-CON-FU(1): leiomyosarcoma and Ad-CON-FU (1); hepatoblastoma and vincristine, cyclophosphamide, adriamycin and 5-FU (1); osteosarcoma and cis-platinum (1); osteosarcoma and ICRF-159 (1): leukemia in remission and ICRF-159 maintenance (1); leukemia in relapse and streptozotocin (2); leukemia in relapse and cyclocytidine (1); nonmetastatic osteosarcoma and cytoxan, vincristine, phenylalanine mustard and high-dose methotrexate (Compadri III) (1); nasopharyngeal carcinoma and cis-platinum (1). The following disease catgories and treatment respectively have been represented in Phase III studies: newly-diagnosed acute leukemia and the current 4-arm protocol for ALL (15); leukemia in relapse and vincristine, adriamycin and prednisone (3); CNS leukemia and intrathecal methotrexate, hydrocortisone and cytosine arabinoside (1); leukemia in remission and vincristine, cyclophosphamide and BCNU (1); acute myeloblastic leukemia and vincristine, adriamycin and prednisone (3); medulloblastoma and radiation plus vincristine and intrathecal methotrexate (1); Hodgkin's disease and MOPP plus low-dose bleomycin and radiation therapy (3); non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and modified LSA2-L2 regimen (1); Wilm's tumor and second National Wilm's Tumor Study (3); Ewing's sarcoma and Intergroup Study (1); Rhabdomyosarcoma and Intergroup Study (2). Three children have been registered on a protocol evaluating the natural history of histiocytosis-X. In addition to the above 49 registered patients, ongoing studies of previously registered patients are being carried out with an overall monthly census of 31-47. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Land, V. J., Sutow, W.W., Dyment, P. G., Falletta, J. M., Morgan, S. K. and Bryan, J. H.: Remission Induction with L-Asparaginase, Vincristine and Prednisone in Children with Acute Nonlymphoblastic Leukemia. Medical and Pediatric Oncology 2:191-198, 1976. May, R. B. and McMillan, C. W.: Bleeding Disorders in the Newborn in Current Diagnosis, Conn, H. F. (ed.), 1976 (in press).